The Institute for Health Policy of the Heller Graduate School at Brandeis University is seeking support to develop and implement a series of short-term doctoral level intensive courses to enhance our current health services research training curriculum. This proposed series of short courses includes cost benefit analysis, meta analysis, survey scale reliability and validity, advanced computer statistical analysis, emerging roles of states in health care, ethical issues in health services research, persuasion and evaluation of argument, and health services program evaluation. Our 12 month long project calls for a six (6) month development period beginning in July of 1998, a five month implementation and evaluation period, and one month for report writing and dessimination.